Burokkīreddoraitoningu DISCONTINUED
by shadowSword555
Summary: Literally translated into Blocky Red Lightning, A human named Andrew discovers himself in minecraft after opening a Christmas present, he then realizes his purpose, and that he might not actually be human, rated M for safety since I plan on doing Ecchi stuff. I'd give it a third romance genre but there are only 2 genres DISCONTINUED
1. A new world

**This is my first fan-fiction, hope you enjoy it :3**

**Name: Andrew**

**Gender: Male**

**Looks: Black Hair, gray jacket, black pants and shoes, and strange red eyes that noone understands about.**

**Age: 16**

**Andrew's POV**

Christmas! My parents were asleep as i ripped open my present, and it was just a black cube, I took it as black tentacles grab me and pull me in, as I saw red and simply heard a voice. "You're unique, this is perfect for you," I woke up, with a strange red arm, as if it was electric, and the world was made of blocks. "wait a second, IM IN MINECRAFT!" I started dancing for a long time, until it turned night, the mobs seemed to ignore me, but the electric arm would sometimes go away and they'd attack. I looked at my small house, and thought to myself, "is this my world, if so it should have some mods" so I did the first thing which was make a crafting table and crafted a prebuilt house, it's a mod for lazy people like me. So I went and hunted during the night as I heard a male voice, kind of like a kid, "AHHH! A HUMAN!" is all I heard it say, as light footsteps ran away from me, "what the hell was that?" I thought to myself, never got a mod like that. I then heard another voice "well, you're a cute boy," my thoughts in hearing this we're either, im probably going to see a hot lady, or I'm going to die. CRACK!

I got kicked in the chest and heard a rib crack, "you're just a human though, what a shame," she punched me in the face and I blacked out, I later was able to see again with red vision, and the girl, who looked like an enderwoman from Mob Talker, looked at me in fear yelling, "The Ether! It's coming for us!" as my wounds started to heal, bones slowly fixed themselves, like hearts regenerating because I ate. My vision turned back to normal as I fell asleep on my nice warm bed heated by fire.

**Sorry if this was very bad, it's only my first fan fiction, so do you think I should make him have the red powers? Or should I make him a normal human in minecraft, I think the normal human is overdone, but I want feedback, thank you, have a nice day. :3 If you vote for him to be a normal human i'll make his eyes brown.**


	2. Skeleton Princess and an unexpected figh

**I decided I'm going to make him have the red lightning powers, after all that's the name of the fan fiction and I was too anxious to make this chapter instead of wait, dont expect lemons yet people :3**

**ANDREW'S POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night noticing something behind me, it felt like a girl, with large breasts, it felt wierd, I got out feeling too wierd and she talked "dont you like it?" she asked, "Who are you and why are you here?" I asked her back angrily, my vision had a red tint to everything as I got angrier, she looked at me and said "I am Alexandra the Skeleton Princess," she said in a firm yet soothing voice, "My name is Andrew the Human," she looked at me with confusion especially at my eyes, "those eyes aren't human, but suit yourself," I wondered what she meant about my eyes. "Anyways, are there other princesses around here?" She looked at me and nodded, "Yes, there are 2 entitles, which is our sense of royalty or deities, we have Cupa the Charged Creeper Goddess, and Jennifer the cave spider princess, who is ironically very tall and unlike spiders, hates skeletons," That was very ironic to me knowing how spider jockeys work, and while in the middle of my thoughts she put her cold hand over my mouth and closed the windows, "shhh!" through the little blinds of the window I could see a girl with purple pigtails, and a cave spider outfit, with vampire fangs and red beating eyes, she had cave spider looks, but she was 5'7 which is very tall compared to cave spiders, she looked at the house already knowing it belonged to a human, as she took out a flint and steel and burnt my house down, "you stay here and I'll fight her, here's a book about the entitles, cause i see you already know all the physics and things about Minecraftia except the entitles," she gave me a book labeled "Entitles" I opened it and read it, this is all I read before watching the fight.

**Overworld (1st dimension) Entitles:**

**Alexandra the Skeleton Princess: She has a very kind and childish personality that can sometimes have a sexual tone to it, she lives in the grave castle guarded by skeletons that are 3 times stronger than normal ones, here are all of her powers:**

**Ultimate Accuracy: being a skeleton she has incredible accuracy with archery, giving her an advantage in a distanced fight**

**Bone Explosion: Her body starts to produce multiple bones around her body that create incredible armor for 10 seconds, then burst everywhere at an incredible speed burning and breaking bones of anyone who gets hit by it.**

**Element Arrows: She can change what her arrow does in 3 varieties, fire, normal, and ice, normal arrows are much sharper than crafted arrows and have a better accuracy, fire arrows are arrows on fire that are done in short distances and can be used as a melee weapon, ice arrows are arrows that go at an incredible speed an accuracy, but doesnt hurt anything it hits, but instead freezes them in a thin layer of packed ice.**

**Mutant Skeleton: all entitles have the abillity to turn into a boss form for a limited time, these increase all their abillities, and make them look like monsters as well as giving them cooler abillities, this boss form is a giant skeleton with bones surrounding her and an ender crystal-like core that explodes when hit and takes her out of her boss form damaging her greatly**

**Multi-Bow (mutant skeleton required): multiple bows made of bones float in midair and fire themselves with infinite arrows at the same time, creating a flurry of arrows that can become elemental, like 2 of them being normal, one being ice, and 4 being fire.**

**Shatter (mutant skeleton required): her strongest yet most stamina consuming attack is an attack where she grows bone armor like bone explosion, but they break in half turning sharp, then burst, which are so fast they can break through obsidian.**

**Jennifer the Cave Spider Princess: She has an adult like personality and likes to show off her DD sized breasts, to trigger humans and princes alike.**

**Poison: being a Cave Spider Jennifer can spit poison like water, but if this touches her actual skin it can poison her for 3 seconds**

**Webs: being a Spider in general Jennifer can spin webs that can only be broken through by iron + swords and arrows (i mean like iron swords and anything stronger, not like you can break through the webs with an iron ingot)**

**Speed: since her species is very small she has incredible speed that is really hard to hit with ranged weapons.**

**Chaotic Poison: this is the name of her boss form which turns her into a 3 block long 2 block wide and 1 block tall cave spider (maybe she was going for 3, 2, 1!) With 8 legs and instead of a spider head it is the upper body of her human form, with webs blocking her breasts like a bra and claws.**

**Claws of fangs (chaotic poison required): her claws turn as sharp as her fangs being able to rip through iron armor (being the second strongest OVERWORLD armor since there are going to be a lot more dimensions in this than actual minecraft, just a little author note) and poison her enemies.**

**Acidic Poison (chaotic poison required): her strongest yet most risky attack, is where she spits out acid much like her poison, but instead of poisoning her for 3 seconds, if it touches her actual body (Not counting her lips) it will kill her instantly, but its only the human body that she cant touch, her spider body is immune to it.**

"Damn, thats some powerful women," I said to myself, so I looked out the window and watched them fight.

ALEXANDRA'S POV

I stood and looked at Jennifer, "you're such a whore showing your boobs to everyone, its like you want to have a hybrid child of every species!" Jennifer's red eyes looked at me infuriated, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" she instantly spit poison at me while trying to web me, "FIRE!" I yelled and shot flaming arrows that went through the acid and burnt the webs and it shot her straight in the arm, she wanted to get rid of me quickly so she went into chaotic poison, so I went into mutant skeleton, shooting through 10 bows, 4 of normal, 3 of fire, and 3 of ice, her speed dodged all of them as she clawed through my bows and some of my bones, she then spit acid on me so I used shatter to protect my self, and the bones flew back and stabbed her whore boobs as well as part of her face. In a last attempt she shot webs at my core it hit and brought me to human form, but she was too weak to finish me off. So I went back to Andrew's house to celebrate.

**I'm wondering if this is a lemon time, I doubt it though, this time I'll wait for your results, see you next time. :3**


	3. A not-so hidden love and a red moon

**Sorry for the terrible writing quality last chapter, I'm too lazy to do it again and set it as an rtf file and not a txt file, but I will make sure that it doesn't happen again, thank you, enjoy the fan fiction :3**

**ANDREW'S POV**

I fell asleep on the bed after the fight, but I woke up late at night feeling someone touching my stomach, it was cold and nice, I looked behind me seeing Alexandra, putting her hand under my shirt and touching my stomach, so I got out and did some hunting before the sun rose, killing some mobs from a custom mod my friend gave me that adds new animals and food, I think I killed a goat, some pigs, and a deer, which was delicious, so I left some for Alexandra and cooked the goat and pork as the sun rised.

**ALEXANDRA'S POV**

I woke up during the evening realizing Andrew was gone, so I went to the living room to find him, there were moving paintings in it, he called it a TV, it still amazes me on how it works with such complicated redstone. "Good afternoon sleepy head," he told me with a silly tone in his voice, I yawned, "Yeah, its hard not to get tired after using my boss form like that," he looked at me with a little confusion, "Hey, ummm, why were you cuddling me?" He asked. I just stood there for a second shocked.

**ANDREW'S POV**

Her face turned so red it's like when a cartoon character eats a spicy pepper and their face turns all red, it was funny. "Ummm, I'm undead, I get cold quickly," I said, "Well ok, thats fine,"

**ALEXANDRA'S POV**

he then looked back at the TV and started watching the moving paintings, I looked outside after eating and watching with him realizing the moon was rose red, but it sort of has a bone meal look that lightning has, I could tell it wasn't going to end well.

**So the first person who gave me a review told me he was going to make me an OC if I'll accept it, if you're reading this, please make it have something to do with the red lightning Andrew has, or why the moon is red, if not, I'll still accept it but I might have to make my own OC, have an awesome day! :3 Bai! Also, im sorry this is really short, i will make a very long chapter next time, :3**


	4. The Rekolis and Andrew

**This is gonna be a very long chapter, ok *coughs* here we go, I will leave something very sexual, but not a lemon, yet. Ok lets do this! :3**

**ANDREW'S POV**

I looked at the sky wondering if it was a mod, and then I saw lightning strike down towards my house, there he was, a person with a very medium skin, not pale or dark in anyway, red hair and eyes that just seeped into my soul, red lightning surrounding his arms, and vampiric fangs, with a red cape with a long collar, like a stereo typical villain, he simply looked at me, "Let me get my brother and be on my way, I dont like people who show off their breasts like its nothing," he told Alexandra, "FIRE ARROWS" she must've gotten pissed at what he said, she went straight for it and attacked, the man then simply moved his hand and a giant lightning strike ripped the arrows to shreds, "you shouldn't yell out what you're going to use, its not cool or amazing, its just unproffesional, atleast say it after you use it," he said with a calm tone, as he struck gigantic bolts of red lightning at Alexandra as she fell unconcious from the pain, "Let us go, true prince of the Rekolis," It then, just hit me. So much anger bursted within me that my vision just turned to red.

**?'S POV**

Red Lightning consumed him, his power is awakening, but, it wasn't right, robes made of some sort of wool or silk that had a black color surrounded his body, instead of it hiding his face, red lightning was just bursting out of his face, and his arms were skeletal, with a scythe made of diamond. He was a monster, he cut my arm with the scythe shocking me and creating an explosion, he then blasted the lightning and when it stopped his skeletal feet kicked me straight in the face, my nose bleeding and a tooth knocked out of my mouth, I couldn't fight him, he was just too strong. Right when i was about to give up, I went on my knees, and his skeletal hands grabbed my head, with the scythe about to cut it off, I then saw his face, being incredibly pale, with red eyes, no pupils, just all, red. -SPLAT-

**(HOLY DSKAJFKSAJ*****?! Andrew is OP, but then again, this is uncontrollable, so..)**

**MEANWHILE IN ANDREW'S POV**

I was in my old house, everything was just as when I opened my christmas present, late at night, messy room, a beer bottle my dad forgot to clean up, and only one opened present, but instead of it being a black box, it was a letter, saying "I'm sorry, but the truth is in this box - Love, Dad" I then looked at my computer, and I saw my character doing wierd things to the same man, viciously murdering him, I just went to sleep, and I woke up back in the world of minecraftia, and I know my purpose, but I dont understand it, this world is the world my father came from, and he is the leader of whatever mob that guy was, and I am the lost prince, brought to the overworld from him.. I am the Rekolis prince, Andrew Vakol. But instead of following my dad's orders, I'm going to live a happy life with Alexandra, and other Entitles I might meet.

**Hope you enjoyed the latest edition of my fan fiction, If you liked it, thank you, and please come back for more content, if you don't, give me suggestions on what I should do to get you more interested, anyways, thanks a lot, PM me OCs and please leave a review, either good or not, good ones help me feel better and bad ones help me realize what im doing wrong, so anyways, thank you, and have a nice day. :3**


	5. An old friend, and an old enemy

**THANK YOU themagmacube for giving me OC's I really appreciate that you're helping and enjoying the series, I will try my very best to make this a long chapter, but I'm going to the movies soon while making it so I might not have enough time. :3**

**ANDREW'S POV**

Alexandra has gotten really... clingy lately, holding my arm whenever we're hunting, hugging me while we sleep, it was nice at first but now it's, awkward... Since my friend made some of the mods on the world I made he made it a server, so I went looking for his house, and I had a map that worked like minecraft on the PS3 or XBOX where it showed other players, he was 1000 blocks away or so, so we set up camp half way there, I crafted some tents and a campfire from a camping mod my friend tweaked, but he didn't make it obviously. I went hunting and killed some candy goats? They tasted like mint ice cream so I didn't judge, and I think it filled up like, 4 hunger bars cause I got so full when I ate it, I went into th tent meant for 2 people, but I crafted one for the each of us, so I went straight to sleep, knocked out cold.

**ALEXANDRA'S POV**

"Andrew's asleep, good," I said with a sigh as I crept away to my father's castle made of bones and soul sand, "Father, I need to ask something of you," a recognizable booming voice told me, "What do you want Alexandra?" "There's this human, that I really like, a-" "I will accept it, but whatever you do, you can't have a child with this human, a human skeleton hybrid will destroy this world," "How?" "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" I walked away nodding my head, it wasn't day yet, so Andrew should still be asleep, that's good.

**ANDREW'S POV**

I felt her sleeping behind me hugging me, "well that's a waste of wool," I muttered, the sun rose, and we walked towards my friend's house, "hey Alexandra?" "hmm?" "How come you don't burn in the sunlight?" "Oh, well as an Entitle, I'm only weak to a skeleton's strongest weakness, which is holy swords, crafted with 2 iron, 1 gold, a diamond, and a stick, are you going to kill me now since i told you?" She asked me, "NO NO NO!" I said quickly, "no, I wont, for two reasons, one is I'll probably get murdered by your parents if I do, and two is why kill you when you helped me survive in this world?" I asked her, she blushed, "Oh, yeah, anyways, lets get to your friend's house," she said giggling, far in the distance I saw a Dungeon looking tower, It had glass windows, and two iron doors, I knocked on it, and there was my friend, in his skin, but it wasn't blocky, "OH MEH GED! IM NOT TRAPPED ALONE! HOW'S IT GOING ANDREW!" he yelled, "it's fine, anyways, we need to survive together, lets go to my house," I told him, "Ok, this place spawns wierd looking foxes with like 30 health that attack me, so yeah, lets go," but then a very sexual voice, the same one I meant when I first got here, "well well well, hey sexy,"

**There it is, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if not, tell me why in reviews, if you did like it, tell me what I can add to make it better, peace. :3**


	6. Rapist Ender and sexy Skelly

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter, apparently my dad forgot like 10 minutes ago or we're watching it later, Idk yet, anyways, have a nice day. Hope you like the new chapter of my series, cause with how many reads this story has been getting you must like it, I might go for the harem genre, but, not yet.**

**ANDREW'S POV**

That familiar voice, it gave me shivers, I looked behind me to see a girl wearing black clothing, an enderman cap, purple eyes, she seemed 6'4 and had D cup breasts, and a very seductive look, I started flipping through the pages of my Entitles book like crazy until I found the two ender princesses

**Andr - A tall and shy girl who tries to hide her DD breasts with a robe with brown hair and eyes, **thats all i read realizing thats definitely not this girl, so I read the other one.

**Charlotte - Taller than Andr, and Andr's two year older sister, who seems to be quite the opposite of Andr, being very seductive and trying to get non-cube humans to love her, but since not a lot non-cube humans have been around she likes to hurt them before making "love" with them, but she has less powers than Andr, the powers listed here are all she has.**

**Ender Magic - A corruption magic used to teleport to enemies and hit them, corrupting part of their bodies, eventually leading into their brains, turning them into ender mobs or enderhumans,**

**Teleportation - As an enderwoman Charlotte can teleport**

**Dragonling - Her boss mob form, that turns her into a dragon half the size of the ender dragon, but just as strong, giving her new abillities, and increasing her strength and ender magic, but making her unable to Teleport, she also has a disease that makes her boss form kill her if she does it for too long, but at the age of 50 she will be the new Ender Dragon, and it will be unable to kill her, making her unable to use Teleportation ever again.**

**Dragon roar (requires Dragonling) - She roars creating purple fires that can only be extinguished by blood, and burns anything other than that, it can even burn bedrock**

**Dragon breath (requires Dragonling) - her strongest attack, making her breathe black flames that cant be extinguished until she turns normal, when she turns normal the flames turn into normal flames that can be simply be stopped the normal way, punching it, this attack takes up a lot of her energy,**

Ok good, she can't be in the form for too long, since instead of taking out her energy it can actually kill her, well then, this won't be too hard, wait, I don't know how to use my powers, Alexandra is a skeleton, and a skeleton can never beat an enderman, and my friend John is human, this won't turn out good. Charlotte started by using Ender Magic, which I easily dodged, but it knocked out Alexandra cold, she wouldn't be of much use anyways, being a skeleton, then she teleported and kicked John in the face knocking him out too, she then teleported to me and knocked me out, this isn't good

**?'S POV**

I sensed something, "oh no! big brother Andrew got attacked, lets go Piggles!" I grabbed my stuffed pig toy and started running for where Andrew was, with a lot of redstone stuff in my backpack I was unstoppable, as long as I had time, it was a cave made of End Stone with Charlotte the ender princess holding Andrew down on a bed, slowly taking off his clothes, "EW!" I said aloud, and Charlotte heard me, I quickly made a trap using trip wire hook that leads to dispensers with Rekolis spawn eggs, I only had two which was perfect, only needed to spawn one she walked teleported outside of the cave and stepped on the string, which spawned a Rekolis.

(Rekolis Stats: Damage: 10 Size: a little over 2 blocks tall, a little less than one block wide, like a wither skeleton, burns anything it hits, Health: 100 which is 50 hearts)

The Rekolis viciously attacked the princess, but the princess defeated it with only one heart left, even with only one heart all I could do to her is stun her, so I punched her, putting her at 0.5 health, which since its below half a heart, but not zero, it knocked her out. So I found Andrew with his pants undone, but safely not naked. I rezipped and buttoned his pants and waited for him to wake up.

**ANDREW'S POV**

I woke up seeing a kid with red hair, and amber eyes, semi pale skin and fangs, he looked about 8 but knowing this he could be any age, "Hello Brother!" he said happily, "It's nice to see you for the first time," "Nice to meet you, whats your name kid?" "Nate Vakol," "Andrew Vak-" was all I could say, "I already know you big brother Andrew, your dad is leader of the Ether, and you are the second, although favorite son of his, im the youngest and most hated of them, I hope you're nice to me, sorry if I talk too much its just dad talks so much about you!" "Well then, why am i in a cave lying on a bed?" "Charlotte the Ender princess tried to rape you, shes very sexual," "Where's Alexandra and John!" "Oh, them, Alexandra is unconcious sleeping in your house, when John is at his house replacing the blocks from Fox stone to wooden planks," "Ok, I just want to be with Alexandra for a bit," "Ok, I built a house 300 blocks east of yours, its made with a greenish cobble stone for the first two blocks, and the other five blocks at the top are made of purplish cobble, you won't miss it if you just go straight east, I also made a path of glowstone from your house to mine," "Ok, see you there tomorrow or the day after," "Okay!" I went back to my house seeing Alexandra sleeping in my bed, she then opened her eyes and started lying on her back, and some stuff happened afterwards.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Vote if I should put the lemon as next chapter, or the chapter after that, if noone votes or the votes are balanced, I will post the lemon and the real chapter at the same time, but they might appear two minutes apart, peace! :3**


	7. The Lemon and a mad king

**Well, OK, I got no reviews or private messages on which one to do... so.. since I don't have much time I'm just going to do the lemon, I'll post the real chapter on Christmas, ok?**

**ANDREW'S POV**

She took off my clothes, while I took off hers, as I traced through her breasts slowly down into her vagina and started to swirl my finger in it "ohh, ohh," she moaned as I swirled in, I waited to feel her wet, five minutes later, it did, so I placed her down, not caring about a 69 and went straight for my urges, I thrusted straight in her vagina and repeatedly thrusted, it went on for about 10 rounds, then she got on top of me, and started rolling as the room got hotter, "well, are you cold now?" I asked, she said no as we kept going for another 5 rounds coming into her the 3rd, we then fell asleep, her head on my chest, my dick still in her, it felt so good, but I then got knocked out cold.

**ALEXANDRA'S DAD'S POV**

**THAT LITTLE IMBECILE! SHE DID IT WITH THE HUMAN! DAMN ITT! I WILL NOT LET A HYBRID BE BORN! SOLDIERS! skeletons in diamond armor with enchanted bows came in front of me, FIND ALEXANDRA AND HER LOVER, KILL THE LOVER AND ABORT ALEXANDRA'S CHILD! NOWWWWWWW! **

**Sorry for such a short chapter, this was just supposed to be the lemon, good bye and have a nice day and Merry Christmas the real chapter will be on Christmas :3**


	8. The True nature of the Rekolis

**Well... sorry for not getting the after-lemon but I was busy, and its easier to fit in a lemon and not an actual chapter. So yeah... :3 Also, I left out the Tether and Nate and things like that... well, the reason im doing that is i will make another story with a new main character, but all the other characters will be here, and Andrew will be the bad guy, since hes now a true Rekolis, someone who devours anything in his way, literally. see you for the finale, and next story. :3**

**ANDREW'S POV**

I woke up without knowing why, It was the evening and then I saw Alexandra, "Oh yeah," I said with a smirk, but then... I dont really know myself whats happening, I couldn't control myself as I walked away from the house through the woods, I saw it happen through my room again, "This world is twisted, don't you think?" a strange and mysterious voice asked me, "I guess..." as the words came through my mouth my vision turned strange, as if I was looking through broken glass, "We can change this fucked up world together, will you join me in my quest?" He then put his hand out to me, "WAIT WAIT! Will I be killing or leaving Entitles like Alexandra?" "You will be killing your race, and any that stand in your way, so if she does, yes. But my doubts are high," he answered, "Very well," I didn't really look at the person but what I did looked like me, but it was wierd, with a leather thing wrapped around my head hiding one of my eyes, with the other eye being black with a red pupil, it had no white part it was just black with those red spots, and hiding his mouth was the black leather with teeth like he was fake grinning, since it had no curves, with black leather clothing, with a more pale skin color, other than that, he was the same, even the hair style and color was exactly the same, he then grabbed my hand and we fused together as I woke up in the woods, wearing what he was, I looked exactly like him, but I had red tentacle-like things coming out of my back, four to be exact. They seemed to be used as a weapon, I already knew what to do, the Rekolis eat anything other than themselves, and cant eat what they eat, they were pure carnivores that devour their enemies alive and torturing them. This is what I am, well not anymore! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH BEING UNDER THE CONTROL OF THIS WORLD! I AM ANDREW VAKOL PRINCE AND HUNTER OF THE REKOLIS!

**Andrew's Boss Mob abillities, since this is his Boss Mob form,**

**Rekolis Spines: the Rekolis Spines are the four tentacles that can be used for everything, a shield, a grappling hook, and a weapon,**

**Red Lightning: as the prince of the Rekolis he can use Red Lightning,**

**Death Glare: his demonic eye has special powers when awakened, turns his eyes much more demonic than they already are, giving him wings and 6 spines instead of 4**

**thats all, he has multiple forms but this is what he uses for now.**

**ANDREW'S FATHER'S POV**

"The Prophecy was true, my son is the demon, an embodiment more demonic than Herobrine, and more powerful," I said while sipping my wine, "SIR SIR SIR!" A kid with red hair and eyes ran up to me, "The prophecy has been awakened! Who are you going to send first?" She Asked, "Well, this doesn't seem like something to mess with, so we're going to have to go all out immedieately, so I'll send in hell zone," **Hell zone is a Rekolis with incredible Red Lightning and is very brash and couragous, like Andrew, but he is not demonic yet he fights with Rekolis spines.**

**ANDREW'S POV**

Sorry Alexandra, but if you get in my way, I'll kill you and the entire Skeleton species,

**NARRATOR**

Andrew ran straight into the Ether, with his strange and herobrine like aura surrounding him, as he viciously murdered Rekolis devouring them making him stronger, "YOU! Yeah you monster, I'll end your life for the Rekolis!" Hell zone told Andrew in his demonic form, "GRE SE FOI ME TOFF KRAL!"** Translation: I don't want to hurt you, I'm in a nightmare of someone else's imagining, run, before you die.** Hell zone attacked Andrew using his Rekolis Spines, with incredible maneuvering and attacks they seemed evenly matched, but then. The Rekolis Spines went straight through Andrew's Chest blood bursting everywhere, "You sir are coming to the torture chamber," Hell zone told him, while dragging Andrew by the face, creating a blood trail, "So much fun, So much fun, SO MUCH FUN INDEED!" Hell zone yelled while laughing,

**ANDREW'S POV**

I was in a chair, in a white area, with white flowers slowly turning red, as a woman who resembled my mother came in front of me, with the same demonic eyes, "well well, even when you accept me, you simply fall apart and try to kill yourself, you didn't even go to Nate's house like he wanted you to, your so weak, you'll freeze up just holding your breath, this world is twisted, but instead of twisting with it, you break, thats below weak, thats pointless for life, don't hurt others, hurt yourself instead, is that what you want? Well that's not how life works," she snapped her fingers showing Alexandra and Nate being viciously murdered by Rekolis, "Is this all you want? If so, be my guest, if not, accept me,"

**WOMAN'S POV**

**"No, I'll always surpass you, my ways are better," He acted like a little kid, or so I thought as he brought me down to the ground as all the flowers turned red, and he started to eat me like a true Rekolis, "GRAHH!" You know what, nevermind, he is a Rekolis, he is the prince of Rekolis, the devourer of his enemies, the one who will bring us to extinction, but the funny thing is, he's more Rekolis than any of us, he will devour his own kind, but we are his enemy, a Rekolis will just kill a fellow Rekolis and not eat them, but he is different, I accept it, I give him my power, the power of his mother..**

**ANDREW'S POV**

I am the Rekolis, she put her hand to my cheek "You are more of a Rekolis than any of us," she dropped her hand, as I woke up being tortured, yeah, I'm being tortured, but not anymore, instead of being butchered while counting down from 1000, how about I do that to you, Hell zone.

**HELLZONE'S POV**

_**His hair was white, he was his human self, but his eyes were white and his hair was white, well then, he's dead, "I thought you'd be more fun, but oh well," I told his dead corpse, "I'm not dead, you are," He then tried to kick me as I grabbed his leg, but then his leg twisted and he still kicked me, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE FOR A REKOLIS TO DO! He left me on the ground kicking me, forcing me to count down from 1000, "Since we eat our enemies, its just right if I eat you right? He then opened his mouth and ripped my flesh off devouring it like a monster, like a Rekolis**_

**Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter of my fan fiction, the finale is next chapter, the day the Rekolis are devoured by their own prince. Yeah I realized how f**ked up this fan fiction is, first from a lemon then to cannibalism well, its a Rekolis thing. Peace! and see you tomorrow for the Finale! :3**


End file.
